itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roryn Greyjoy
Roryn "Ironshod" Greyjoy was the Lord of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, and Son of the Sea Wind. He was born to Torric Greyjoy and Mara Sunderly in the year 327AC, the eldest of their three children. Appearance Roryn was a large man by all accounts, broad of shoulder and thick in the waist and arms. In his younger days he boasted enormous strength, but as the years passed and he began to settle down, the muscle turned to softer tissue, and he began to put on weight. Despite this he was often described as still presenting an imposing figure, with a voice that echoed across Great Hall or ocean spray alike. It battle he took after his granduncle, Victarion Greyjoy, wearing a full suit of plate; thus winning the nickname Ironshod. Personality Roryn was known as a loud, boisterous, but mirthful man, easy to laughter and forgiveness both. He reveled in combat and the pleasures of the flesh, drinking and whoring and fighting whenever he could. His favourite stories were those that spoke of his younger days, when he fought in the Stepstones during the War of the Seven Banners, or when he and his fleet reaved and raided across the known world. History Roryn Greyjoy was raised on Pyke with his brother, Nute, and younger sister Alva. Though his father did not favour the same book learning as his grandmother Asha had, Torric Greyjoy ensured that his son and heir would grow to be a true Ironborn warrior, and leader of men. Most of the Ironshod's early life was spent like countless Greyjoys before him - sailing the seas of the Iron Islands and training with axe and shield. He grew swiftly, wedding his wife Runa Volmark in the year 349AC and welcoming a son shortly after. In 354AC he succeeded his father Torric to the Seastone Chair - and set about ruling the Isles as he saw fit. These were the golden years, and they lasted for nearly a decade - until the War of the Seven Banners loomed over Westeros, and the Iron Islands were summoned to war. Most men might lament the loss of peace, but for Roryn it was a welcome respite - he raised the Iron Fleet and set off toward the Stepstones, carrying four of his seven sons with him. They fought in several engagements, most notably the Slaughter of the Stones, aiding in the breaking of Tyrosh's siege. With the war won, Roryn returned home a proud and fairly wealthy man, carrying with him the loot and plunder they had taken from the Stepstones. Peace returned to the Iron Islands, which continued as it always had, until a year later. When Urron Greyjoy was murdered in 369AC by the young Andrik Harlaw, the Lord Reaper of Pyke had no choice. He executed the heir to Harlaw, and banished his own brother, Nute, for having known about the feud between Urron and Andrik, but remaining quiet. With the death of his eldest son, Roryn's second son, Torwyn, became the heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands. A rash boy, and cruel, by all accounts he seemed ill-suited for the position. After a pox took him in the year 379AC, the whole of the Isles breathed a sigh of relief - and Roryn Ironshod sent for his third son, Urrigon, summoning him home. After envoys from the Riverlands arrived in Pyke, offering alliances and treason both, Roryn had them cast into prison, stating that he meant to sail south and warn the king. On his journey there a terrible storm swept across the Sunset Sea, and the Great Kraken was lost to the waves, Roryn Ironshod alongside it. Family * Roryn “Ironshod” Greyjoy (b. 327AC) * m. Runa Volmark (b. 328AC) ** Urron Greyjoy (350-369AC) ** Victaria Greyjoy (b. 353AC) ** Torwyn Greyjoy (353-379AC) ** Urrigon Greyjoy (b. 354AC) ** Ewon Greyjoy (b. 355AC) ** Helya Greyjoy (b. 357AC) ** Sigfryd Greyjoy (b. 359AC) ** Otter Pyke (b. 360AC) ** Vickon Greyjoy (b. 361AC) Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn